justice
by Maddax
Summary: she lost everything because of him, when he get's lose who can she turn to. (n/s)*COMPLETE*
1. disclamer

Disclamer: i dont own csi or any of it's characters.  
i do own jason sheilds though. 


	2. chapter1: it begins

Sara woke up in a cold sweat. It had been 5 years and she still had not been able to sleep well.  
She walked into her kitchen and got a glass of water.  
  
'I'll be fine', she thought 'he's gone.'  
  
Across the street someone stared up at her apartment.  
"see you soon sara" he snareld, the continued to walk dow the street.  
..........................................................................  
  
Sara walked into the lab, with the hope that work would get her mind off everything.  
Deep in thought she never noticed the person walking up behind her.  
Nick put his hand on her shoulder, befor he had a chance to say hello sara jump forward in fear.  
Her eyes wide she turned around.  
  
"wow, sorry Sara, i didn't mean to scare you". Nick said.  
  
" It's o.k" she said, her heart still racing.  
  
"Are you o.k Sara?" nick asked.  
  
" yeah, I'm fine" she said unconvinceingly.  
  
Nick dicided not to say anything and whent into the break room.  
...................................................................................................................  
  
N/A: sorry this chapters so short , if you want me to write another one it'll be longer.  
please review. 


	3. Chapter2: it all begins to unravel

disclamer: i don't own csi or any of the characters  
......................................  
  
As soon as they entered the break room Sara whent for the coffee machine.  
  
"what's with sara" Warrick asked.  
"I don't know, I put my hand on her shoulder this morning and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack"  
nick answered.  
  
Sara sat down at the table were Cathrin, Nick and warrick were sitting.  
  
"hows that d.b in the pool" going she asked warrick and cathrin.  
  
Befor Cathrin could answer, grissom came into the room with a tall light brown haired man.  
  
"sara" grissom said  
  
everyone turned around.  
  
"jayson" sara said suprised  
she got up and walked towards him, taking her cup with her.   
  
Giving him a hug she asked" what are you doing here?"  
"sara we need to talk" he answered in a sad tone  
"yeah, o.k" she said unsure.  
  
she walked into the next room.  
  
"who was that" Nick asked.  
"a detective from San Fronsisco, a friend of saras" grissom answered.  
  
there was a loud smash from the next room. Everyone ran from ther chairs into the room.  
.............................................................................  
  
Sara lunged at Jayson. Nick got into the room just intime to grab her.  
  
Restraining her Nick asked "what's going on"  
  
The hallway filled with people staring into the room  
  
"How could you, you know how much hell I whent though, how could you put me thtough it again." Sara yelled.  
  
"we have a lead sara, we can get this guy, but whe have to get you to identify him" jayson said alot more calmly the sara.  
  
"you don't have a lead, your not going to catch him, we both know that, why would you put me through it all again?"  
she said more angerly, beging to cry.  
  
Nick let go of her arms.  
  
"sara, i know you got hurt alot, but..."  
"hurt alot, i lost everything, I loved Brandon and that asshole murdered him befor my eyes" sara screamed.  
  
Warrick, cathrin, nick, Grissom and 50 other people stared in complete shock.  
..........................................................  
N/A: you like it, i love reiviews please send lots. 


	4. Chapter3:loseing it all

My note: Nick / sara romance will come in later.  
......................................................  
"sara I know you loved brandon, he was my best friend" jayson said alittle angrely.  
  
"I know he was your friend but he was my husband." sara said yelling even louder.  
  
Nicks mind spun, 'sara was married, and her husband was murdered.  
  
"we both lost some one in the kidnapping sara, but i want to make sure that Devin goes away for what he did"  
jayson said bitterly.  
  
"I lost more than one person Jayson"sara groweld " and because of that I don't want him away i want him dead."  
  
"sara what do you mean, you lost more then 1 person" jayson questioned.  
  
Ignoreing the question sara said "Devin, murdered my husband,he beat me untill i lost, he made me go insane".  
  
"Lose what Sara" Cathrin asked.  
  
turning back to Jayson she said "didn't you think it was weried, he beat me in tha abdomen mostly."  
  
Her head down and crying she said" He took my child from me..." Looking up " I was going to have a baby".   
...........................................................................................................  
A/N:good ending? there'll be more chapters 


	5. Chapter4:confession

a/n: Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I was doing this fast and didn't have time to edit.  
........................................................................................  
  
Jayson stared at Sara, not knowing what to say. Sara turned around to look at her colleagues,  
Cathrin held her hand over her mouth in a horrified expression, Grissom had gone pale, Warrick  
was in complete shock and Nick looked like he was going to fall over.  
  
Sara's mind spun, she had to get out. She pushed her way through the crowd and began to run. She flew out  
of the door and took off running.  
......................................................................................  
  
Back at the lab:  
  
"I'm going to find Sara." Nick announced and left the lab.  
  
"Grissom, did you know about this?" Cathrin asked.  
  
"No",he answed quietly.  
  
"What's going on, what happend to Sara 5 years ago." Warrick demanded.  
  
"It happend just after her and Brandon put a women away for murder..." Jayson answered.  
.........................................................................................  
  
Outside:  
  
Sara fell to her knees crying.  
  
"Sara" Nick called.  
  
"Sara, is that you", he said again.  
  
"Sara, what happened, please tell me" he pleaded. He kneeled down beside her.  
  
"5 years ago my husband, Brandon and I were kidnapped. He was disguised, but I know it was Devin! He   
kept us in a basement, one day he came down with a knife, I didn't notice it unill..." her voice trembled.   
"He stabbed him, right in front of me." She started to cry again.  
"There was so much blood, I couldn't do anything, he died in my arms," she was shaking.  
"He came back, he kept beating me, untill... untill I lost the baby. He disguised his voice and called the police,  
he did it just so I'd suffer longer" she screamed.  
  
Nick took her in his arms, in an atempt to comfort her.  
  
"There wasn't enough evidence to link him to the kidnapping. Everyone worked for a week strait, they were able  
to get enough evidence to link him to another murder that his girlfriend comited. He's in jail now" she sobbed into   
Nicks shirt.  
  
"Why is Jayson here?" Nick wispered.  
  
"They want me to identify the voice, I'd have to testify, I can't live through that again.  
  
"Everything will be O.K Sara, I promise." Nick and Sara walked back to the lab.  
.................................................................................................................  
  
"I never even thought..." Warrick began.  
  
"None of us did" Grissom said.  
  
Everything went silent, then a cell Jayson's cell phone rang.  
  
"Detective Mayers" Jayson answered.  
(Pause)  
"What, are you sure."  
(Pause)  
"When."  
(Pause)  
"He could be in Las Vegas by now."  
(Pause)  
"I will, bye," jayson hung up.  
  
Just the Sara and Nick walked into the break room.  
  
"Sara, Devin broke out."  
  
Sara passed out. 


	6. chapter5:Difference

" I think she's coming too," Grissom said.   
(a/n: I'm not sure if that's the correct form of "too":()  
"sara, are you awake"Cathrin asked.  
"what happened?" sara said groggily.  
"you passed out, how much do you remember?" Nick asked.  
  
Sara's eyes went dark.  
  
"Devin's out isn't he," she growled.  
  
Jayson lowered his head and said," Yeah Sara, he broke out yesterday."  
  
"What and they just noticed now," she screamed.  
"They thought he was in bed, I sorry Sara." Jayson said.  
" I should have been expecting this, after everything did I really think you could do your jobs and actually keep him in jail?" her voice dripping with bitterness.  
  
Obviously hurt by comment, Jayson ignored it and said,  
"We figure he could be in Las Vegas, by now, you need to be careful."  
"Don't you dare try to tell me how to live my life," distain covering every word.  
Turning to Grissom she said,  
"I'm taking the rest of the night off."  
  
Knowing that any attempt to argue wouldn't be the best thing and she needed to clear her mind.  
..........................................................................................................  
Sara walked out to her car. She reached into her purse and started digging around trying to find them. She pulled her keys of and went to open the car door when she heard  
"Sara, hold up."  
Spinning around she came face to face with an out of breath Nick.  
"What is it," she said a little more harshly then she wanted to.  
Trying to catch his breath her put 1 finger up in the "1 minute" signal.  
  
"I thought maybe we could talk." He said.  
"I don't want to talk Nick," she said turning around.  
"What you need and what you want are two different things" he said, "you just went through a huge thing, this isn't something you can just burry like everything else when something's bothering you."  
  
Sara opened up her car door and climbed in. Just before he was going to turn around he saw her reach over the passengers side and unlock the door. Silently he went around the car and climbed in.  
..........................................................................................................  
  
From across the street a man climbed out of the shadows.  
"This could be an interesting development" he snickered as he watched Sara and Nick drive away.  
.............................................................................................. 


	7. Chapter6:Talking

Sara drove silently. Her face showed no expression. Nick looked at, knowing one of them should say something, but he didn't know how.  
  
A song by evanescence called hello came on the radio,  
Playground School Bell Rings Again  
Rain Clouds Come To Play Again  
Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?  
Hello I'm Your Mind Giving You  
Some One To Talk To   
Hello  
  
"Sara I cant says I understand what you're going through, I've never been there." Nick started  
"Exactly Nick, how do you think you can help me." She said sadly looking at him for the first time since they got in the car.   
"I can help you get through this," he said quietly," I'll be here for you." He turned to look out the window.  
  
If I Smile And Don't Believe  
Soon I Know I'll Wake From This Dream  
Don't Try To Fix Me I'm Not Broken  
Hello I'm The Lie Living For You So You Can Hide.  
Don't Cry  
  
Sara looked at him the reflection of Las Vegas lights dancing on his face.   
  
Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping  
Hello I'm Still Here  
All Thats Left Of Yesterday  
  
"It's been 5 years, and it still hurts'' she said.  
  
The song finished and Nick looked at Sara. He decided it would be the best to just let her talk for a bit.  
  
" The pain has dulled but I haven't slept properly ever since." She said.  
  
That's when she said something that startled Nick,  
  
"I don't think, I want to let go of the pain."  
After a second he realized what she meant by it.  
  
"if you let go of the pain, you think you'll let go of him" he said quietly.  
  
Sara nodded.  
She started to cry. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off.  
  
"Sara just because you're letting go of the pain it doesn't mean your letting go of him" Nick said.  
"The pain makes sure I remember, I don't want to wake up one morning having forgotten him," she said, not able to look him in the eyes.  
Nick put his hand on her face making him turn to look at him.  
"Sara, you loved him and from what I've heard, he loved you. He'll always be in your heart, you'll never forget him."  
  
She sighed and said" I need justice Nick, I going to finish thing with Devin, one way or another."  
  
She started up the car and turned in around sharply.  
  
"Sara what dose that mean " one way or another." Nick said  
"Sara, what dose it mean," he said forcefully.  
  
Sara stopped off in front of Nicks house and said," It means I will sleep one night." Her eyes were mixed with rage and pain.  
  
Nick climbed out of the car and before he could say any thing, Sara drove away.  
  
Nick pulled out it cell phone and dialed Warrick's cell number.  
............................................................................................................  
(A/N: bold stuff = Nick talking, non bold is Warrick)  
  
"Warrick" he said answering the phone  
"Warrick, it's Nick, can you talk without anyone hearing you"  
"Yeah hold on a second"  
Warrick went into the hall  
"What's going on?"  
" I don't want to get anyone worried but, something's with Sara"  
"What do you mean?" he said stressed.  
"She's still really angry".  
"Do you think she'll do anything stupid?"  
"I don't know but, but you should have seen her eye's, if she finds Devin before we do she'll kill him."  
............................................................................................................  
A/N: Do you like it? Should I write more? 


	8. chapter7:doing stupid things

(A/N: this is completely different but I have to tell everyone, my horse had her baby, today at 1:30am, yah.)  
...................................................................................................  
Sara unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. She went straight to her room. She had decided something even before she had dropped Nick off, she wasn't going to sit around while Devin ruined her life again. She walked to her closet and opened the doors. She ran her hand over the neatly hanged clothing. Pushing it all to the side she reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a red halter-top, it tied up around the neck, it had red tassels that went from the bottom of her ribs to her hips. She grabbed her black leather hip huggers and put the outfit on the bed. She turned back to the closet and pulled out the only pair of heels she had, a pair of black ankle high boots. Putting them with the outfit, she turned to go in the bathroom.  
..........................................................................................................  
"She's going to do something stupid tonight Warrick," Nick said " she's not thinking strait."  
"Do you have any idea were she might be going?" Warrick asked.  
"No, I tried calling her, either she's not home or she's not picking up the phone." Nick answered.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the crime lab parking lot. They didn't want anyone to hear and become more worried.  
  
"Maybe we should tell everyone" Warrick said.  
"Not yet." Nick stated.  
.........................................................................................................  
Sara stepped in front of her mirror. She finished the last corn role.(A/N: those are braids that go in rows on the top of your head, they only go part way back, just in case you didn't know what they were.) She dug through her make-up bag. She pulled out a small case of silver sparkles, and silently thanked her friend Cindy who convinced her to by them when they went out clubbing a few weeks ago; she had a complete set of new make up. Using the sparkles she out lined her eyes then applied some mascara and a dark red lipstick. She put some body glitter on her cheekbones and by her collarbone. She looked in the mirror barely recognizing herself.   
" I can do this," she said. Taking a deep breath she grabbed some money and went out the door.  
...................................................................................................  
She drove down the Las Vegas strip thinking ' if Devin wants me he can come and get me.' She pulled up to club 69. She got out of the car. Putting on a dangerous smile she walked up to the bouncer.  
  
"Excuse me, how long do you think it'll take to get in?" she asked seductively.  
The bouncer looked her up and down ' what a pig' she though.  
"Not long at all" he said opening up the door.  
"Thanks" she said flipping her hair back ad she walked inside. The club was loud and crowded.  
'I'm going to need a drink' she thought as she headed up to the bar.  
  
The music blared causing the bar tender to lean over so Sara could hear him.  
" What can I get you" he asked.  
"Vodka with a twist" she said leaning over the bar so she could speak into his ear.  
Nodding he left, looking back he thought ' she looks formulary.'  
When he came back he passed Sara her drink. She spun it around like she was letting it breath (A/N: you see them do it a lot with wine) then she took a drink. That's when he remembered; Warrick brought her with him and Nick once. She didn't seem like the person that would drink alone so he decided to call Warrick.  
.....................................................................................................  
A man stepped into the club. Looking around his eyes locked on Sara. A deadly smirk crossed his face.  
........................................................................................................  
Warrick's phone rang.  
"Warrick" he answered.  
"Hey Warrick, It's Travis." The bar tender said.  
" Oh hey, what's up?" Warrick asked.  
"You know that girl you brought here once, brown hair, tall."  
"Sara?" Warrick asked.  
Nick's head shot up at the sound of Sara's name.  
"Yeah that's her," Travis said remembering her name.  
" What about her" Warrick asked cautiously.  
"She's here by herself, and it just seemed a little strange, I thought I'd call you" Travis answered.  
"Make sure she stays were you can see her, we'll be right there." Warrick ordered.  
"O.k." Travis said then hung up.  
"Were is she" Nick asked when Warrick hung up the phone.  
"She's at club 69, Travis is working tonight and he noticed her by herself and decided to call." Warrick answered heading to the car.  
............................................................................................................  
"Another drink" Travis asked Sara  
"Alright" Sara said.  
............................................................................................................  
At club 69: 5 minutes and 8 shots latter  
  
"Wow these thing pack a punch" Sara said drunkenly holding up a shot glass.  
Travis laughed and said, "I think that's why they're called shots."  
Sara giggled, " Yeah I guess your right."  
  
Someone walked across the club in a direct b-line with Sara.  
"Your mine now Sara" he growled under his breath.  
He was 5 feet to Sara when nick and Warrick cut him off.  
"Damn it" he said and sharply turned into the crowed.  
  
"Thanks man" Warrick said walking up to Travis.  
"No problem, she was great" Travis said laughing as he walked away.  
  
Nick looked at Sara' damn she looks good' he thought ' what the hell am I thinking' he scorned himself.  
"Nick, Warrick, hi" Sara said drunkenly.  
"Sara what's going on" Nick asked.  
She leaned forward until she was speaking into his ear.  
"I think I had a few to many drinks," she whispered.  
Nick swallowed and blushed; this response did not go un-noticed by Warrick, who tried helplessly to hide his smirk.  
"Sara I think you need to go back home" Warrick suggested.  
"No" she said violently  
"I have to find Devin," she argued.  
"Sara you've had way to much to drink" nick had just enough time to finish his sentence when Sara passed out. Catching her he through her over his shoulder and carried her out of the club.  
"I'll call Grissom and we'll take back to her apartment" Warrick said.  
.........................................................................................................  
A/n: good, bad, keep going, stop, and please review. 


	9. Chapter8: moving on

"She's waking up" Nick said.  
"Ouch' she said grabbing her head as she tried to sit up on the couch.  
"Yeah I'd think so, Sara what were you thinking?" Grissom asked.  
Sara looked down. She didn't know how to answer.  
Jayson passed her a glass with a orange liquid in it. She recognized it.  
"No, no, no, no" She said trying to push it into his hand.  
" Sara, you know it works" Jayson said pushing it back to her.  
"What is it" Nick asked.  
"A horrible, disgusting, drink used to fix hangovers, Brandon and him made it up in collage". She said eyeing it warily.   
"Drink" Jayson ordered her.  
"Taking a deep breath she said," Bottoms up" And drank the entire thing.  
"So grosse" she said putting the cup on the coffee table beside the couch.  
" Sara, you never answered my question, what were you doing?" Grissom asked  
" Maybe I just went out for a drink, ever thought of that?" she asked.  
"Sara" Grissom said in a warning tone.  
She looked down, took a deep breath and said" I spent the last 5 years letting Devin be in control of my life," she got up from the couch,"I left San Fronsisco because it was hurting to much, I couldn't be in a seriuose relationship, I was going to take back my life." She said sternly.  
"How" Catharine asked.  
"Bye any means necessary" Sara's tone was cold and scary.  
Everone knew exsacly what that ment.  
"You cant kill him Sara" Nick said walking up beside her.  
"Why not? He murredered Brandon." She asked angerely.  
" because that's not how the law works, you cant have revenge." Warrick said.  
"I didn't even get justice" Sara groweled.  
"How dare any of you even say this to me you don't know what it's like, to have lost the man you love" Sara yelled.  
"I do" Cathrine said.  
" You never saw him die, Cahtrine, you didn't feel helpless as he died slowly" Sara cried.  
"No but Linsey did" Cathrine said trying to keep her cool.  
" But you still have Lindsey, you have your daughter to cling to, to keep you grounded, to keep you sane, I didn't I lost my child that day along with my husband, you have NO clue what I'm feeling" Sara screamed.  
Cathrine looked into Sara's eyes, Cathrien couldn't be angree, Sara was right, she couldn't say she knew what she was going through.  
Cathrine walked up to Sara and hugged her. The entire room watch and Sara broke down, collapsing to the floor, crying.  
"Sara, it'll be O.K." she whispered.  
"I think we should go" Jayson whispered to grissom and Warrick.  
Nick walked up to Sara. Sara had stoped crying, she was just hugging Cathrine.  
"I'm going to go, I'll talk to you tommor" he said turning to meet grisson, Jayson and Warrick bye the door.  
Sara spun around and grabbed nicks arm, ripping from Cathrines hug.  
"Please don't go" her gaze, driving deep into nick.  
"Alright" he answered quietly.  
Cathrine walked up to the guys at the door, she was smiling.  
They all walked out the door leaving Sara and Nick standing in the middle of the apartment.  
Grissom turned to cathrine and asked "why are you smiling?"  
"Because I'm glad" she answered.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"About what" Warrick asked.  
"She's moving on" Cathrine answered and continued walking.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................. 


	10. Chapter9:Yep

A/N: Sorry about spelling mistakes I forgot to do Spell check.  
....................................................................................................  
Sara and Nick just stood there staring at each other,  
"Do you want a drink?" She asked.  
"Sure as long as it's not that thing the Jayson gave you" he answered.  
Sara laughed; She was shaking from crying so much.  
'It's good to make her laugh' nick thought.  
Nick walked over to her CD collection.  
"What do you want" Sara called from the kitchen.  
"Water would be great" he answered running his hand over the CD's when he came to one with " Destiny" as the title. He didn't recognize it.  
"Here" A voce said behind him.   
He turned around smiling and took the glass from Sara.  
'Thanks" he looked at her. She still had the outfit from the club on.  
Sara followed Nicks gaze.  
"Oh, yeah" she chuckled and went to the bedroom.  
Nick turned around to the CD collection and took the CD " Destiny" out.  
"Hey Sara, Can I borrow a CD?" he asked.  
"Sure" she answered.  
She came from the room in some gray sweat pants and a black tank top. She went to the bathroom and washed the make up off. Nick pit the CD with his jacket.  
Sara came back to the living room. Nick smiled at her.  
"So who wants to start this?" Nick asked sitting in a chair.  
Sara laughed. " You can be so much like him" she said going to sit on the couch.  
"Like Brandon" nick asked.  
She nodded.  
" Even at the hardest moment's he could make me laugh" she said looking down.  
Nick felt a little uncomfortable listening to Sara talk about a man she loved. No loves.  
"I wake up sometimes, in the middle of the night" She took a deep breath and continued " I'll be half asleep and I wouldn't feel him so I'd call out his name. Then it would hit me like a bucket of ice water was dumped on me, he's gone, on other nights it'll be night mares, and I'll wake up screaming. I really don't think my neighbors like me very much" She chuckled. Nick walked over and sat beside her. She looked at him.  
"I miss him," she said   
"You still love him," Nick said sounding a little hurt.  
She looked at him, like she was trying to figure him out.  
" A part of me will always love him," she said. Hurt filled nick's eyes.  
'Why am I feeling hurt,' he thought  
"Because you love her," a voice said inside him.  
She said looking at him, " that's not why I'm doing this though, I can move on, it's I need to have closure, I need... I don't know how to say this" Sara said frustrated.  
"Peace" Nick said.  
"Yeah, I need peace." She said quietly.  
She looked at him, really looked at him. She saw things she didn't notice before, like the fact that if you looked into his eyes, they told you everything you needed to know. There was this look of pain, sadness, contempt, understanding, and something else. She sat there for a few seconds thinking, their eyes locked. She smiled. She knew what it was.  
She leaned in and kissed him. He was shocked at first, and then he kissed her back. It was passionate but soft, the kind that made your head spin.  
'Yep' she thought 'its love'.  
............................................................................................................  
A/N: What do you think write more, Please read and review. 


	11. Chapter10: Maybe

Nicks arms found a way to Sara's waist. She smiled to herself. She ran her hand up Nicks arm and till it was behind his neck. Sara pulled back.  
  
"Wow" Nick said "Yeah" Sara said quietly.  
  
That's when it hit Nick.  
  
"Oh god, what did I do" He said Sara looked hurt, she was sure Nick had feelings for her.  
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry, your getting over a lot of pain, you must think I took advantage of you" Nick said.  
  
Sara began to laugh. Nick stared at her confused, "What are you laughing about?" he asked. "You think you took advantage of me? Nick I was the one that kissed you." She said. "But." Nick started. Sara put her finger on his lips. "No Nick, I knew exactly what I was doing, I've wanted to do that for a while, and it's not because of Brandon. It's because I like you your one of the good guys. And tomorrow morning I won't be regretting this." "Regretting wh" he was interrupted by Sara kissing him. 'I could get use to this' he thought kissing her more passionately then the first time She broke away again. " You should go before we do do something we'll regret." She said laughing.  
  
Nick nodded and grabbed his jacket and the CD and went to the door. "See you tomorrow" he said giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You betcha" she said laughing. She closed the door and smiled. "Maybe things will be alright." She said to herself. ....................................  
  
Nick got in his car. He smiled, this was going to work out, he and Sara were going to be happy she deserved it. .....................................  
  
He watched Nick get into his car and drive away. "Well" He said bitterly, "we will have to change that." .................................  
  
when nick got home he put the CD in the CD player and sat down in a chair. A girl with a honey sounded voice came on singing  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Nick sat there in aw. This girl was amazing. There was something formulary and comforting about it. He couldn't put his finger on it. .................................. A/N: the song was my immortal by Evanescence. There still more to come. Please review. 


	12. Capter11: Amazing

Nick walked into the lab that night, with Sara CD in hand. Not noticing were he was going he ran straight into Jayson. "Wow, Sorry man" Nick said. "It's o.k." Jayson answered. "Have you seen Sara today?" Nick asked. "I don't thinks she's in yet. Hey how did it go last night, Id she O.K?" Jayson asked. "Yeah, she will be? Nick said smiling. "Why were you looking for her" Jayson said. "I borrowed a CD and I wanted to return it to her" Nick said. "Which one" Jayson asked.  
  
Nick handed the CD to him. A small smile spread on Jayson face.  
  
"I wanted to know who sang it and were she got it the girl is an amazing singer" Nick commented. "You don't know who it is." Jayson asked. "Nooo" Nick said curiously Jayson chuckled. "Have you ever heard Sara sing" Jayson asked " I've heard her hum a few times but nothing major. Why" Nick asked. "If you've heard her sing then you'd recognize this person, It's Sara" Jayson answer smilingly. ....................................  
  
Sara brushed her hair beach and put it up in a clip. She headed to the door, grabbing her Keyes. "This was going to be a long day," she mumbled to herself. Walking down to her car she thought of Nick, "long, but not bad" she thought to herself smiling. ....................................  
  
"This is Sara" Nick said in bewilderment, pointing to the CD. "Yeah, she's really amazing, the last time I heard her sing would have been at Brandon's funeral." Jayson said sadly. "I don't think she's sang since then, unless she's doing it privately" Nick said. Just then Warrick and Catherine walked up. "What's up?" Warrick asked. "Did either of you knew Sara could sing" Nick asked holding the CD again. They both shook their heads. "You guys have no clue who Sara is do you?" Jayson asked in amazement. "We don't really spend any time out side of work together," Catherine asked. "Come one" Jayson said going into the break room. He put the CD in the CD player. The same song that Nick was listening to came on. They were all so amazed that it was Sara they didn't even notice her come up behind them, her face dark with anger. ................................... 


	13. Chapter12:remembering

"Wow" Warrick said.  
  
"How could you?" an upset voice from behind them said.  
  
They all turned around to face...Sara.  
  
She was furious; her eyes glowed with anger and sadness. Everyone stared at her with shock as she stormed over to the CD player and pulled out the disk, she staired at it for a second, her eyes went misty, just before tears broke from her eyes she ran from the room  
  
"Sara" Nick called after her.  
  
She continued to run, she ran past stunned lab assistance, a completely bewildered Greg and Grissom. She kept running out the door trying to run from the memories that were coming flooding back.  
  
.......................................5 years ago..................................................  
  
Sara stood before a dark brown wooden casket, graves covered the ground. Her black dress's bottom had turned brown with all the walking she had done. She spun her wedding ring around her finger.  
  
She began to sing:  
  
Amazing Grace  
  
How sweet the sound  
  
That saved a wretch like me   
  
I was once lost  
  
But now am found  
  
Was blind but now I see   
  
'Tis Grace that taught  
  
My heart to fear  
  
And Grace my fears relieved   
  
(A tear streamed down her face.)  
  
Now precious dear  
  
That Grace appear  
  
The hour I first believed   
  
Through many dangers  
  
Toils and snares  
  
I have already come   
  
'Tis Grace has brought  
  
Me safe this far  
  
And Grace will lead me home   
  
When we've been there  
  
Ten thousand years  
  
Bright shining as a sun   
  
We've no less days  
  
To sing God's praise  
  
Than when we first begun   
  
Amazing Grace  
  
How sweet the sound  
  
That saved a wretch like me   
  
I was once lost  
  
But now am found  
  
Was blind but now I see  
  
She put a kiss on her fingers then on the casket.  
  
"You were my amazing grace... I love you." She whispered tears streaming down her face.  
  
..............................................Today............................................................................................  
  
It was the last time she had actually sang, after something like that, it just hurt too much to sing, to much of a reminder of it, she may have moved on but the hurt would always be there. She fell the CD flew from her hand.  
  
Someone's hand was extended in front of her. She took it and pulled herself up, she looked up to see who it was.  
  
" It's nice to see you again Sara" He said A car drove by shinning light on his face, like lighting a dark smile covered his face. Sara screamed but it was quickly covered by a cloth, everything went dark.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
A/N sorry I haven't commented much, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, please write more. 


	14. Chapter13:realization

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews, they were great.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Nicks feet hit the pavement outside of the lab. The look on Sara's face had broke him, he didn't mean to hurt her, that was the last thing he ever thought of doing, he just wanted to show everyone what an amazing singer she is. Her hurt look devoured his mind, he felt like a part of him was hurt when Sara was, he never realized just how much he loved her.  
  
' Wait ' he though, did he just admit that he loved Sara. A smile crept on his lips, yeah, he did, probably more then he ever loved anyone, somehow over these past 3 years she found a way into his heart, past the barriers and all the hurt, he never even realized it, he loved her purely and completely.   
  
'Isn't strange how it's the little things that help you admit the big things' he thought.  
  
His eyes scanned the parking lot, there was no sign of Sara, a strange felling started to heat up inside him. A car drove past, the lights reflected on something, that 'something' felling had started to boil. He walked over to it and picked it up. He wiped some dirt off the shattered cover.  
  
"Please no, please" he begged. The word "Destiny" was printed neatly on the disk.  
  
He knew, no matter how mad Sara was she wouldn't have destroyed this, she wouldn't have been so hurt over it if it didn't mean a lot to her. But that meant something happened, he tried to deny it to himself, but a bad felling wouldn't go away.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Sara laid unconscious in the trunk of a car, she had no idea what was happening, she slept in perfect, ignorant bliss, dreaming of Nick.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Nick slummed into the lab, dirt covering his black jeans, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Nick, what's going on" Catherine asked.  
  
With shaking hands he passed her the disk. Jayson took one glance at the shattered cover, the color drained from his face, Warrick looked from him to Nick and back again. He grabbed the disk and throws it and Jayson.  
  
"What's going on" Warrick demanded, " tell me what's wrong."  
  
" Something's wrong, she had the disk made especially for Brandon, she would never let it get hurt" Jayson said in a hushed voice, " she wasn't out there was she Nick?" he said looking at Nick. At that moment Grissom walked in. He looked around the room, mixed emotions flying through the air. Something was wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, a little worried.  
  
4 sets of eyes looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
........................................................................................................ 


	15. Chapter14:metal

Sara woke up. Everything around her was dark; she put her hands out, trying to feel for something familiar. The cold realization of metal met her hand, it was all around her. She didn't understand what was going on, she rember being in the parking lot, and there being someone there, but it was all fuzzy. One thing she knew was she didn't clime into any metal boxes. Her CSI instincts jumpstarted, she listened for anything, she herd noises of people from outside it, car engines and something much more closer, music, a radio. She couldn't make out the song though. She knew where she was, in the trunk of a car, the place the car was driving to, that she didn't know. She heard the radio being turned off, and a cell phone being dialed. Her heart began to race, what was going to happen.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"O.K, I'll ask again, what's going on" Gissom asks, a lot more annoyed.  
  
Before anyone could answer the break room phone rang.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Sara slithers closer to the front of the trunk, desperately trying to hear something.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Grissom answered the phone.  
  
"Crime Lab" he said  
  
"Put it on speaker" the voice on the other end demanded.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
"Put it on speaker" the driver said.  
  
Terror consumed Sara, she knew that voice, and it was without a doubt.  
  
"Devin" she whispered to herself.  
  
......................................................................................................... 


	16. chapter15:Games

A/N: 6 chapters left. Already gotten them written only getting 2 today though :)   
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Grissom slowly reached down, pushed the speakerphone button and hung up the phone.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
'No this cant be happening' Sara thought in a panic. Her heart was racing. She leaned closer to the metal wall and listened.  
  
"Detective Jayson Mayer. Glad t see your doing well" Devin sneered, " oh and don't bother tracing the call it's a cell phone."  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Jayson went pale. He knew that voice, it didn't need a introduction.  
  
"Devin" he said sourly.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
"I'm glad to see you remember me, but then again, you don't just forget the person that ruins your life, now can you? I sure didn't forget Sara or you." He said bitter ness dripping from every word.  
  
"Where the hell is Sara" Nick yelled.  
  
"Ahhh, you must be Sara's new toy" Devin snickered. " don't worry Sara's fine... for now."  
  
Nick went pale. During this Grissoms mind spun, 'why would he let them know it was him who kidnapped Sara?'  
  
"Devin what do you want" Jayson snapped, letting his anger get the better of him." Tisk, tisk, tisk detective you really should watch that temper." Devin laughed.  
  
"Humm, I really should explain the rules to the new players shouldn't I ?" Devin asked Jayson.  
  
"Rules?" nick asked.  
  
"Of course, no competition can be done without rules." Jayson stated seriously.  
  
"You think this is a game, you sick ba..." Nick started but Devin cut him off  
  
"Mr. Stokes you really should shut up if you eve want to get Sara back" he spat.  
  
"Second of all, this has always been a game, first between Mrs. and Mr. Brandon Collins and I, but then Brandon went and died on us" Devin said.  
  
" 'Went and died', you murdered him," Jayson yelled.  
  
" A technicality" Devin scoffed.  
  
" I started this game with the Collins because they were worthy opponents, this is a battle of wits."  
  
"This is sick" Warrick whispered to Catherine who had gone very pale.  
  
"You will find a body at Las Vegas national park, on her you will have your clue to were Sara is, oh and I should mention the only rule, you have 4 hours from the tie I hang up this phone. 1 minute later and Sara's dead."   
  
It ended with the click of Devin's phone hanging up.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Las Vegas national park"  
  
The body laid in the middle of the basket bal court. The park was alive with police dogs, uniforms and sirens.  
  
"Do fingerprints, chemical analysis on the body, were not missing a thing," Grissom said couching over the body, with Catherine, Warrick and nick behind him.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Sara lied in the trunk. She knew why Devin didn't care that the lab new it was him, he knew it was going to end tonight. Finally. 


	17. Chapter16: Promises

Nick sat on the break room couch, his face in his hands. He didn't notice Catherine come up to him. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Nicky" she said sympathetically.  
  
"Oh hey Cath" he said.  
  
Catherine stared at him for a second and said " don't worry Nick, well find her  
  
"I know we will, I just want to find her alive" he said then let Catherine standing in the break room with her heart breaking for him  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Sara laid in the trunk thinking. Devin had years to plan a kidnappings. She had minutes to plan an escape. She knew she couldn't.   
  
'My only hope are my friends' she though.  
  
Her thought drifted to Nick, she smiled. Even in this situation he could make her smile. She remembered their first kiss. She missed him.  
  
"Nick please find me," she whispered.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Nicks head shot up, from what he was working on.  
  
"Sara" he thought. He could have sworn he heard her voice.   
  
'Don't worry Sara, I'll get you back and we'll be happy I promise.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
She felt the car stop and heard its door open and close. Then there were footsteps.  
  
'No please' she thought.   
  
She heard the key enter the lock.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The key turned and the door slowly creped open. Sara's breathing became shallow.  
  
Sara came face to face with Devin once again. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Good to see your well, ms sidle is it now?" he sneered.  
  
"I'd say it's good to see you to but I'd be lying," she said innocently.  
  
He laughed and grabbed Sara's face with one hand and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth of clorophorme once again, like before everything faded into darkness. 


	18. Chapter17:Countdown begins

A/N: O.K, I loved the reviews, except after one really crewel one, I thought about not finishing, but I will for those who do. So if you are you are going to review and you don't like the story, keep it nice and just suck it up.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2 hours left:  
  
Nick didn't know what to do. There were 2 hours left, in 2 hours and 1 minute, he will have lost Sara forever, and he couldn't live if that happened. As he walked down to evidence everything fell into slow motion for him. People were running around with folders in their hands desperately trying to find a clue to were Sara was. Their faces were solemn and filled with sadness. Greg came up to him and snapped him out of his daze.  
  
"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Nick didn't respond, he didn't know how too. He wasn't feeling anything, he was numb. Warrick ran evidence room.  
  
"Nick man, we think we found something," he yelled.  
  
For a second the entire lab was completely silent, all nick heard was the increasing speed of his heart beat. He ran to the evidence room.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara awoke in a small basement like room, no windows and only 1 door. She looked around her prison; there were no cameras or any sign of Devin. She tried to undo the ropes that were tying her hands behind her back; they were too tight, the same for the ones tied around her feet. She got an idea and pulled away from the wall and lied down. She lied on her back and tried to do a back roll, he feet hit the wall behind her, balancing herself she pulled he arms past her butt and down to her knees, she slowly brought her feet down and through her arms and rolled back into a sitting position, using her teeth she untied the ropes, then started on her feet.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom stood in the evidence room. Nick stood staring at a charm bracelet that lay on the table. It was one charm that caught his attention. A cross. He'd seen it before.  
  
"... And the analysis showed it was an sand found it was a match, to a sand found out in the desert. That's probably were he's hiding her. Nick" Catherine said.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't listening" he said, he looked at her, ands pointed to her wedding rind on a necklace around her neck.  
  
"You still ware it" he said  
  
"Yeah as a reminder" she said holding the ring in her hand.  
  
Nicks memory jumpstarted.  
  
"I'll be back, don't do anything" he called as he ran from the room.  
  
(A/N: I'll do three this weekend.) 


	19. chapter18:Clues

A/N: Sorry I didn't get the chapters up on the weekend, I was sick.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nick ran into his house and grabbed a photo alum from the bookshelf in his living room. He flipped through the pages until he saw the picture he was looking for. I t was a picture of Sara, she had her hand in front of her try to block Nicks camera, she didn't want him to take the picture. He looked down her hand onto her wrist there was a charm bracelet. It had nothing in common with the one in the crime lab except for one charm, a cross. She had told him once it was to remember all the people lost, it wasn't a religious thing. Nick smiled, he found the clue.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
One hour left:  
  
Nick racked his brain,   
  
'What could it mean' he though.   
  
Then it hit him. There was an old abandoned church just outside the party part of Las Vegas. He ran to his car he pulled out his cell phone and called Catherine. The phone rang and Nick started the car. Catherine picked up but before she could say anything he said,  
  
" I know where she is."  
  
"Nick?" Catherine asked. Warrick and Grissom looked at her.  
  
"There's an old abandoned church on the out skirts of Las Vegas, do you know it." Nick said quickly.  
  
"Yeah." Catherine said.  
  
"I'm 5 minutes form it, that's where Sara is" Nick said speeding along the streets of Las Vegas.  
  
"Nicky, you cant-" she was cut off buy the clicking of nicks cell phone hanging up.  
  
" Nick found her" Catherine running from the lab room with Warrick and Grissom right behind her.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
A/n: I know it's short but the next bit is pretty long so I decided to give you a brake first. 


	20. Chapter19: Unhappy beginings

A/N: I messed up, there's 2 chapters after this one.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nick pulled up to the old church, getting out of his car he pulled out his gun.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Sara pulled open her prisons door.  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
Grissom stood with 20 other cops and the CSI's; Brass was informing them of what they were going to do. He didn't hear any of it. His mind was concentrating on one thing, Sara was coming back tonight, one way or another.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Devin stood waiting in the shadows of the church. He heard nick enter the church and Sara leave the room, everything was going perfectly.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara slowly stepped out the door and looked around, she was in a church. She snorted at the irony. She waited as her eyes adjusted to the dark. As soon as they did she bang to look for a phone. She turned the corner into the Sanctuary. She felt an odd calmness cover her. She didn't know why, she was in one of the most dangerous moments of her life. Plus she wasn't religious. She walked down the isle. Half way down she stubbed her foot on a broken piece of wood lying on the ground.  
  
" Ow, son of a b... umm" she growled.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nick heard a loud noise and with his gun drawn he opened the door to the room it was coming from.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Devin stalked Nick around the church  
  
" Perfect" he whispered as they entered the sanctuary.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Nick saw a dark figure half way down the isle. He cocked his gun and started walking.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara heard a gun cock. Terror filled her, Devin found her, and she slowly turned around to face him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Where the hell is she," nick demanded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" he yelled again.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Nick" Sara squeaked.  
  
" Sara" nick said lowering his gun.  
  
She ran up to him. Hugging her he spun her around. Tears flowed from her face.  
  
"I knew you'd find me" she whispered.  
  
" Well it's good to see you made it hear Mr. Stokes." A dangerously familiar voice said behind them.  
  
Nick and Sara turned around in horror.  
  
"Oh, and look times up" he said pointing at his watch, with a gun.  
  
" I won your stupid game, I got here before time was up" Nick said.  
  
"Yes, you did" Devin said raising the gun to nick.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The police began to arrive and started getting into place.  
  
"This is it. Grissom don't worry were going to get Nick and Sara back O.k." Catherine said putting a hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on hers and smiled at her.  
  
A defining shot rang through the air. 


	21. Chapter20: To stay or to go part 1

A/N: sorry it took so long, and this chapter is long so it might be in 2 parts.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Sara jumped in front of the bullet. The feel of hot metal ran through her stomach. Nick shot Devin and then grabbed Sara and she began to fall to the ground. Blood flowed from her; it was all over the ground and his hands. Sara looked up at him, she knew she did the right thing; she refused to lose another man she cared about to Devin.  
  
"No, no" Nick said, panic in his eyes.  
  
Sara looked up at him a light smile tickled her lips. Then her eyes slowly closed and her head tilt back.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
The police steam broke into the church. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick ran into the sanctuary after them. They looked around and saw Nick with Sara lying in his lap and him crouched over her crying.  
  
"No" Grissom whispered and became very pale.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Sara opened her eyes to a bright white light, as they adjusted she noticed she was in a white room, there were no windows and she couldn't see a door, but then again, she couldn't see the whole room. She noticed a man walking towards her. He was tall, about 6'3,in a white shirt and kaki pants, he had dark brown, kept the middle length of short. She couldn't see his face. He came closer and Sara's breath caught in her through.  
  
"Brandon" she whispered.  
  
"Hey Sare" he said walking up to her. He stood about 2 feet in front of her. She jumped at him and rapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, tears flowing steadily from her face. He rapped his arms around her and tightened the hug. She pulled back and looked at his smiling face. She took her finger and traced his jaw line with her finger.  
  
"It's good to see you again Sare" Brandon said putting his hand on hers.  
  
Sara's face was wrapped in a look of confusion and pulled from his embrace.  
  
"No, this isn't real, your dead, I know you are, you died in my arms, this has to be a figment of my imagination" she said walking backwards.  
  
" Alright" Brandon said.  
  
"What, no, your suppose to say this is all real and all that crap" she said becoming more confused but coming down a lot.  
  
Brandon laughed, " O.k. then, yes Sare this is all real, you in limbo, but what I say doesn't matter, it only matters why I'm here."  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Tears filled Catherine's eyes. She didn't know what to say to Nick.  
  
" Nick," Warrick said walking up to him, Nick didn't respond her just kept rocking back and froth with Sara in his arms.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
" Why you're here, what are you talking about, Brandon you know I hate it when people dance around things" Sara scolded him.  
  
" I'm here to help you make your decision." He answered.  
  
"My decision" she repeated him confused. Something she seemed to be a lot here, and she didn't like it.  
  
" Yes" he said smiling, " your decision to stay in the life you have, or to go."  
  
Sara stood speechless.  
  
"You mean" she swallowed " die" she whispered.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You want me to choose between you, the first man I ever truly loved, or my friends and the man I'm falling in loved with" she said angrily.  
  
"I can't make that decision," she yelled.  
  
" I can't for you Sare, only you can." He said soothingly.  
  
He extended his hand to her.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked while taking it.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Sara found herself standing in the church sanctuary. She saw herself lying in nicks arms, tears falling from his face she ran over to him.  
  
" Please Sara don't leave me, there's still so much I still have to tell you" he whispered in her ear. She knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm here now Nick, tell me," she said.  
  
Nicks eyes went hazy.  
  
"Sara I'm not ready to see you go, I need to see you everyday, I kneed to see your smile, feel your touch, hear your laugh, I need to feel and see the fire in you... Sara I kneed you. My life began 3 years ago when I met you. I didn't know it at the moment but I do now. You're my life Sara... Sara I love you." Nick said and gently kissed her lips. A tear fell down Sara's face. With a flash they were gone.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Next part will be up tomorrow then 1 chapter after it. 


	22. Chapter20: To stay or to do Part 2

A/N: this is the last part of the chapter.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
"Oh god" Sara said falling to her knees, tears raining from her face.  
  
" Sara" Brandon said putting his hand on her shoulder, " I wish I could say I have all the time in the world to make this decision but you don't" he said.  
  
Sara looked up at him.  
  
"You want me to make a decision right now?" she scoffed angrily, " you want me to choose between two men who love me, one who has been my best friend for the past 3 years, gave me strength when I needed it AND doesn't know if he can live without me and you... the person I lived for so many year, you brought me to life, because of you I have actually lived, I owe everything to you. I love you more then you could possibly know," she cried. He stood there looking at her for a second the said,  
  
"I know Sara, I've always known how much you love me, and that's why you owe me nothing, your love was payment enough. You know I will always love you, but... so dose he" he said turning and pointing to an image of Nick.  
  
" You say I brought you to life, and you know I love you and that's why I'm saying this, I want you to live that life I gave you, you have so much fire Sara and so much love to give," Brandon said pulling her to a stand. She looked back at the image of Nick.  
  
"I love him" she said and turned back to Brandon.  
  
"I love you too and you will always be a part of me, no one can take that from you, but I need to live, I need to be with Nick" she said.  
  
" I know Sare, I know it's not your time, but remember, when it's time I'll be waiting for you" he said to her.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him, the kiss was filled with everything they were feeling, sorrow, happiness, it showed how much she loved him, it was a hello and a goodbye.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Nick" she hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Sara, thank god," he said hugging her more tightly.  
  
"She's awake," Nick yelled.  
  
"I heard you," She whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I love you too," she said.  
  
Before Nick could say anything the paramedics pulled her away. He stood there for a second watching them drive away.  
  
.........................................................................................................   
  
A/N: I went through my reviews and I want to thank: Bloom, Anna, Sandra, cRaZyPiXiE. Caporal Cupcake, Elle, MissyJane, River Goddrss, AD, Katlyn, lilybelle80538, Trace-Element, Undacoveragent9, lilly, loco, drvvh, Emily, adpi22, Kayrah. Thank you all of you I loved your reviews. The next chapter will be the last. 


	23. Epilougue

A/N: this is my last chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Jayson stood in front of a grave, the hot Nevada sun beating down on him. He took a deep breath.  
  
"One year to the day, some times I can't believe it ended a year ago," Jayson chuckled, " You know for a moment I actually thought you'd won," he said.  
  
"After all the hell and pain, I can honestly say I'm glad, I can't say I'm glad it ended this way though, you had so many things coming to you," Jayson put his sun glasses on.  
  
"But if it was between you two, I'm glad it was you."   
  
"Goodbye Devin," he said walking away.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
365 days of bliss and 365 nights of uninterrupted rest, well not in the bad ways. Sara smiled as she looked down at her wedding ring, she looked up and let the warm breeze rush over her face. She stood on a cabin balcony over looking the lake. Still smiling she replayed the important moment of the last year in her head, one month after Sara's second kidnapping Nick had proposed, Sara had happily said yes, they eloped on the lakes beach one month and two weeks later, two weeks later, Sara told Nick she was pregnant, shortly after they bought a house just outside the wild part of Las Vegas. She smiled and put a hand on her very pregnant stomach, she was due in one week. She was extremely happy. Sara's mind drifted back to a not so happy time, when they were at the church and she was shot.   
  
" I don't know if it was him or just a figment of my imagination, but either way it helped me fight to live and move on." She thought to herself.  
  
Devin's death hadn't brought the justice she had been looking for all these years, but the face that she was able to move on, fall in love again, that she was going to have a baby, and that she was happy, that was her justice.  
  
* THE END*  
  
............................................................................................................ 


End file.
